Sam and her Sisters
by Movaca
Summary: This is not an ongoing story. It is just a bunch of oneshots that I write as I think of them centering around SamLexis and the two little Davises.
1. The Couch

A/N - This was inspired by events that happened last week with my 3 year old daughter. Hope you like it. -Jenn

"What are you doing?" Sam asked her little sister. Molly waltzed through the room on a mission. She was in her third outfit for the day; a pink and white summer dress with white nylons. Too bad it was the middle of January.

"I'm looking for my panda's bubba…" the three year old announced as she pulled open a kitchen cabinet door and peered inside.

"I don't think it's in there, Mol." Sam let out a soft giggle as she cleared the breakfast dishes from the table before squatting down next to Molly.

"Yes, it is…" the little one replied as a matter of fact. "That's were panda put it."

"Oh, I see…well I think Mama probably put it in the toy box. Let's go look." Sam guided Molly through the living room to the playroom. She opened the door to see every toy thrown throughout the room.

"Krissy looked in here, already…" Molly announced.

"Yeah, so I see." Sam smirked, dropping to her knees. She began to pick up the toys and toss them back into the bin.

"No Sam…we need to find Panda's bubba, he's very hungry?"

"Okay, Molly, but if Mom comes home and sees this, we're all in trouble. And I don't know about you but I don't want a time out. I have a date tonight." She tried to reason with the young girl but Molly really didn't care. She only wanted Panda's bubba.

"Kristina," Sam yelled. "Come in here."

Right away she heard her seven year-old sister running down the hallway. "What Sam?"

Sam turned to Kristina who was standing in the doorway sucking on a lollipop. "Where did you get that?" Sam questioned.

"What?"

"The lollipop; where did get it?"

"From the bag of Halloween candy that's on top of the refrigerator."

"How did you get up there?"

"Quite simply…I pushed a chair next to the refrigerator then climbed onto the counter."

Sam let out a frustrated sigh. "Kristina, stay out of the candy, Mom put it up there for a reason."

"I know! And you wouldn't give me a piece, so I got it myself."

"I want a pop!" Molly exclaimed when she finally saw Kristina. "Pop, pop, pop, pop!' She yelled as she ran from the playroom back to the kitchen.

Sam gave Kristina a disgusted look, "Throw it away, Kristina.'

"You're not my boss, Samantha!"

"You wanna bet. Mom's not here, I am!" She argued. Suddenly a loud thump came from the living room followed by the hurt scream.

Sam quickly jumped up and ran for Molly. "Ahh, Molly, what happened?"

"I fell and hurt my ankle," Molly cried as she pointed to her knee. "Blow it out, blow it out Sammi."

Sam picked Molly up and sat the little girl on her lap. She leaned over and put her face real close to her knee and blew as hard as she could. She quickly pretended to catch to boo boo in her hand. "I got it, what do you want me to do with it?" Molly quickly quit crying and grabbed Sam's hand and pulled it to her mouth. Molly pretended to eat the boo boo. "All gone," she smiled. "Can I have a pop, now?"

"After lunch. Okay, peanut?"

"Awwww…Krissy has a pop…" Sam looked over to see Kristina standing at the third step still sucking on the lollipop.

"Give it to me, Kristina!" Her eyes widened when she saw Sam headed towards her. Kristina ripped the cherry lollipop from her mouth and quickly ran toward the sofa. She laid the lollipop on the back of Alexis' brand new suede loveseat.

"Kristina, I said throw it away!" Sam yelled as she quickly went to retrieve the lollipop but it was too late. It had already stuck to the fabric. "Kristina, I'm going to kill you! You better hope I can get this off or Mom is going to kill you too."

Sam hurried to get some hot water. Silently she hoped that a little how water is all that she would need to get the red sticky candy off of the couch. She had been scrubbing it for what seemed like an hour but was really less than five minutes when the phone rang interrupting her concentration. Kristina, who was intently watching her big sister, sprang up to answer the phone.

"Hello?….oh hi, Mommy, guess what Sam did…"

"Kristina, give me the phone." Sam yelled as she dropped the rag into the bucket of water. Kristina took off toward the back of the house with the cordless phone still in hand. Sam followed her twice as fast catching her just before she reached her bedroom. Sam yanked the phone from her hands, "Hello…"

"Hi, honey, it sounds like you have your hands full today."

"You have no idea," Sam answered. "What's up?"

"I'm going to be a little later than I planned. Mayor Floyd has called a meeting at 2:00. Can you handle the girls for a little while longer?"

Sam rolled her eyes and let out a sigh. "Sure, no problem."

"Oh, thanks baby, I'll make it up to you, I promise."

"That's okay, Mom. We'll be fine." Sam reassured her mother.

"Oh and by the way, the furniture store is sending someone out today to put the protectant on the loveseat." Sam's eyes widened.

"Ah…um...Ah…okay…gotta go…love ya…bye…." Sam hung up and dropped the phone on to the floor. She hurried back to the living room to finish cleaning the loveseat. She feverishly scrubbed the tiny spot that was left. It was down to just a faint pink spot.

"There," she mumbled to herself, "now, with any luck, Mom won't see it."

"Sam," she heard behind her. "I'm hungry."

Sam turned to look at Kristina. "Go get Molly and I'll make you some sandwiches that you can eat in the Kitchen." She said placing a strong emphasis on the word kitchen.

As Kristina skipped back to the playroom, Sam started toward the kitchen only to be stopped by the knock on the door. "Over there," she pointed out to the technicians from the furniture store.

"SAM!" Kristina yelled from the playroom.

"What!"

"I need you,"

"I busy with the furniture people." Sam yelled back.

"But I really need you now."

"Hold on, Kristina."

"Ma'am?" The tallest guy stopped her as she began to go to her little sisters.

"Yeah?"

"Ma'am, what is this?" He asked pointing to the wet spot on the loveseat.

"It's a wet spot. My little sister put a lollipop on it early and I cleaned it."

"Ah, I see." He scribbled something on his work order then ripped off the customer copy. "Come on, Steve, let's pack it up."

"Wait, whoa whoa, where are you going?" She asked.

"SAM!" Kristina yelled again.

"Hold on, Kristina. Where are you guys going?"

"Ma'am, your warranty is voided. You got something on the loveseat before we could put the protectant on."

"No, no, no, no…Oh no you don't. You guys are not leaving here until you do your job."

"I'm sorry Ma'am, you cleaned it with…"

"With water…nothing else."

"It's wet, Ma'am."

"It's only a little spot, if it's going to cause a problem then dry it with a blow dryer. Alright? Just put the crap on the damn couch." Sam argued.

"Ma'am, if we…"

"SAM!" Kristina called again.

"Quit calling me Ma'am. Just shut up and do your job. I'm coming Kristina."

"What is so important, krist…." Sam stopped dead in her tracks. "Oh my God. Molly what did you do?" Molly was standing in the middle of the room with a big chunk of her hair lying at her feet.

"She cut her hair." Kristina answered.

"I can see that, where did she get the scissors?" Sam asked.

"From my art set." Kristina offered.

"Great. This is just what I need. Come on you two. I'll make you each sandwich, then we have to find someone to fix Molly's hair. Before Mom gets home."

"Excuse Me, Miss?" The tall guy said careful at to not call Sam ma'am. "Can you sign off on the work order?"

"Not if is says that my Mom's warranty is voided. And besides, you can't be finished yet. I don't smell anything. Surely that stuff has to have some smell to it."

The tall guy screwed up his face. "That's what I thought. I'll be back in two minutes to make sure you guys do your job."

Sam ushered the girls into the kitchen and made each of them a PB & J sandwich with a glass of milk. Next she watched every move the furniture guys made. She was right; the protectant that was put on the couch had a horrific odor. "How long is this stuff going to smell?" Sam reached for the clip board finally willing to sign off on the work order.

"The smell should clear out in a couple of hours. Thank you Miss." Tall guy tipped his ball cap.

"Hey, hey, hey," Sam yelled. "Give me a copy of that…"

"What?"

"The work order, give me a copy of it for my Mom's records."

"She can get a copy of it from the store."

"Hey, you were more than happy to rip off a copy when you were voiding the warranty." Sam blocked the door and held out her hand.

"Just give her a copy, Guy, and let's get out of here." Sam stepped out of the way when she finally had the paper in hand.

"Thank you, gentlemen," She yelled closing the door behind them.

"Alright you two little hooligans…Kristina go clean up so we can go get Molly's hair fixed." Kristina jumped from the table and ran to the back of the house. Within 20 minutes all three girls we headed to the set of Everyday Heroes. The hairdresser owed Sam a favor and she was cashing in.

The girls were angels for the rest of the afternoon. Of course, a little bit of big sister bribery always helps. The hairdresser had to cut about 4 inches off of Molly's long hair to even out all of Molly's snips. Sam silently prayed that Alexis wouldn't be too upset about the new hairdo. Sam later took the girls to the park and bought them each a tall cup of Hot Chocolate. It was the perfect bride to keep them tame for the rest of the afternoon.

When they pulled in the driveway of the Lakehouse, Sam was relived to see that Alexis was not home yet. "Okay, girls, naptime when we get in the house."

"Will you lay with me for a couple of minutes, Sam? Please?" Kristina pleaded.

"Me too?" Molly mimicked.

"I have to clean the mess you guys made before Mom gets home. So you'll just have to lie together."

"Alright," Kristina moped as she padded down the hallway toward her bedroom. Molly was just 3 steps behind mumbling over and over "Panda still needs his bubba...he's starving to deaf."

Sam listened for Kristina bedroom door to close. She sat down on the couch for a minute and rubbed her eyes. Before she knew what was happening she was asleep herself.

"I'm awake," Sam yelled when she was startled from the sound of the front door closing.

"Sam, Relax. It's just me." Sam smiled when she saw that her mother had just walked through the door.

"Are the girls napping?" Sam nodded. "Good, why don't you go to your room and lay down. I'll start dinner."

Sam walked over to her mother, kissed her cheek and gave her a big hug. "I don't know how you do it, Momma? I love you," She said to Alexis with a wide smile.

Alexis watch with confusion as Sam walked toward her bedroom. She shook her head and went to check on the little ones. Both girls were quietly asleep on Kristina's bed. She closed the door then made her way to the playroom to turn off the light. When Alexis saw the room her eyes widened for a couple of seconds then she closed the tight. She took a deep breath, held it for a moment then let it out, "SAMANTHA!!"

Sam sat straight up in her bed. She quickly picked up her cell phone and dialed a very familiar number. "Lucky, it's Sam; I have to cancel our date tonight. I know I'm 27 but I think that I am about to be grounded." She stopped for a second as she thought back to her horrible childhood. She thought about the abuse and neglect. But it was all different now. She had her REAL mother. The mother who has loved her unconditionally; she smiled warmly to herself. Sure she was an adult but every adult has that inner child that still needs their Mom. "But I wouldn't have it any other way," she finished.


	2. Rise and Shine

"Shhhh" Kristina turned to her little friend and put her finger up to her lips. She slowly and quietly turned the doorknob to Sam's bedroom. Kristina and Jacqui tiptoed across the floor toward Sam's bed. Sam's hand dangled off of the side of the bed while she lay sleeping on her stomach. Her long brown hair was spread across her face.

Kristina reached for the glass of water that stood guard on the nightstand. Sam took a glass of ice water into her room every night and never touched it. And every morning Alexis would retrieve it. Today she sent Kristina.

Kristina looked at her friend Jacqui then let out a little giggle just before she suddenly poured the glass of water on Sam's head; instantly waking her older sister. Kristina and Jacqui took off running through the house toward the kitchen.

"KRISTINA!" Sam yelled as she jumped out of bed and ran after her little sister.

"Here's Sam's cup, Mommy!" Kristina dropped the cup in the sink as she and her friend ran through the kitchen to the mudroom to hide the in the closet.

Alexis jumped back slightly to move out of the way of the two little girls. "Kristina, get back here!" she heard Sam yell obviously moving very quickly toward the kitchen.

"What happened to you?" Alexis asked when Sam burst through the swinging kitchen door.

"Your daughter happened to me. Where is she?"

Alexis couldn't contain laughter back any longer. Her beautiful daughter stood in front of her wearing a tank top and boxer shorts looking like a drowned rat.

"What are you laughing at?" Sam accused. Alexis put her hands on either side of her face and pulled her in for a kiss on the forehead.

"Go clean up and get dressed. I'll deal with your sister."

"Oooh, no. I'm not going anywhere." Sam sat down at the kitchen table. "I know you're in the mudroom Kristina….I can wait forever, but eventually you're going to get hungry and want something to eat. And I'm going to be here waiting for you."

"Mom told me to wake you up…" she yelled in defense from the closet.

"She didn't tell you to dump a glass of ice water on my head." Sam yelled back.

"The ice melted."

"Sam, baby, will you go get Molly dressed for me before Ric gets here." Alexis asked.

Sam's spun around quickly and glared at her mother. "No. You're going to run interference for her."

"No, no I'm not." Alexis argued. "She is eventually going to have to deal with the wrath that is her big sister."

Molly came bouncing through the door into kitchen right on queue. "Looks like she's already dressed…" Molly had on a bright pink dancing leotard with silver sequence.

"Sam, I found your shoes…"

"You did?"

"Yeah, I got them on see?" Molly lifted her little leg as high as she could to show Sam her shoes. Sure enough she had on Sam's favorite pair of black boots.

Sam gave a small laugh "you need to take off my boots, before you fall and hurt yourself, Mol."

"I won't…" Molly said as she climbed up on the chair next to Sam. She then reached over the table and took Sam's toast out of her hand and began to nibble on it.

"You want something on that?" Sam asked her little sister with definite sarcasm. Molly just shook her head and continued to eat Sam's toast.

"Sam!" Alexis called from the living room. "My computer is doing that thing again, can you come fix it?"

"Hit control, alt, delete, then end the task" Sam called back.

"Hit what?"

"Control, alt, delete…."

"Where's alt?"

"Next to control…"

"Where's control?"

"Uh, just bring it here, Ma."

"Where did she get toast?" Alexis asked as she indicated Molly. She set the laptop down in front of Sam who quickly started tapping few keys on the keyboard.

"It's mine."

"Mommy, I'm hungry…" Kristina called from the closet.

"Well come get something to eat, you little…"

"Samantha!" Alexis warned.

"What?"

"Don't say what. She's seven and your twenty seven."

"That is makes it…THAT MUCH EASIER TO SQUASH HER!"

"Mommy!" Kristina whined.

"That's it…" Alexis stomped her way to the mudroom and flung open the closet door. She grabbed Kristina's arm and marched her into the kitchen. "Now, Kristina, apologize to your sister." Kristina crossed her arms and pouted. Jacqui stood just a couple of steps behind. "Kristina…" Alexis warned "Now."

"Sorry, Sam."

"Don't do it again, Kristina!" Sam warned.

"Okay, now….Kristina, Jacqui sit. Sam fix my computer…." Alexis started to bring order to her house for the first time since all four girls got up.

"It's fixed." Sam slammed the Laptop closed and pushed it to the side of the table.

"How do you do that?" Alexis was amazed that Sam fixed her computer in less than 30 seconds. "Well then make Kristina and Jacqui some oatmeal, please?" Alexis picked up the computer and retreated back to living room.

"Yeah, and don't spit in it, Samantha!" Sam turned and glared at Kristina.

"I heard that, Kristina!" Alexis called from the other room. Sam just smiled.

"Sammi, I want some soda with mine…" Molly chimed in.

"Molly, you can't have soda with breakfast." Sam added water to Kristina's oatmeal and placed the bowl in the microwave before pouring a glass of milk for each girl.

"But I want soda," three year-old Molly whined again.

"Sorry, you're getting milk."

Molly hopped down from the table and crossed her arms in front of her chest. "I'm not talking to you no more," she promised her oldest sister.

"Okay…" Sam said pulling Kristina's oatmeal out of the microwave and putting in Jacqui's.

"Errrr…you're not posed to say okay." Molly yelled at Sam. Her arms were still crossed.

"Okay." Sam said again.

"No, you don't say okay. I'm going to my room and I'm not going with you."

"Okay…." Sam said once more.

"Errr…Stop saying okay" Molly groaned again and stomped her way into the living room toward Alexis. "Mommy, Sam won't stop saying okay."

Alexis looked at the young girl over the rim of her glasses. She watched as the little girl just kept talking. "Sam won't give me soda and I told her that I'm not going nowhere and she just keeps saying okay. And I don't want her to say okay." She finally stopped and waited for her mother's reaction. Soon it came.

"Sam…" Alexis yelled.

"Yeah, Ma…"

"Quit saying okay."

"Alright…" Sam yelled back.

"There. Is that better Molly?"

Molly made one big nod. "Yes."

"Good…go find your socks and shoes. Daddy will be here soon."

About ten minutes later all the girls finally seemed to be calmed down. The little one's had made their way to the play room and Sam had entered the living room carrying two oversized mugs of hot Chamomile tea.

She handed a mug to her mother as she sat down next to her. "Thank you, sweetheart."

"You're welcome," Sam answered not taking her eyes off of her mother.

Alexis looked at Sam then did a double take when she noticed Sam staring at her. "What?"

"Nothing… I just realized how lucky I am to have such a smart, beautiful mother." Sam compliment.

"Well, thank you baby…" Alexis patted Sam's knee. "What do you want and how much is it going to cost me?"

"What? No, nothing. You just amaze me. You have an amazing career, three children, and you manage to do it all."

"I don't do it all, honey. I don't do anything more that any other working single parent and I guilt my oldest child into helping out."

"Mom, are you ever sorry that you had three kids? I mean look at us…the three of us did nothing but fight all morning."

"Sam, honey, I have never regretted one minute of my life. You and your sisters are the best thing that I have ever done. And as far as this morning goes, I wouldn't have traded it for the world. It was far too entertaining. Fighting and arguing is what siblings do. I never had that with my brothers and sister. My brothers were too busy ignoring me or torturing me and well…you know Kristina's story. As far as I'm concerned, it is what makes us the perfect family."

Sam smiled as she listened to her mother. "Where is all of this coming from?" Alexis asked.

Sam shook her head. "I don't know, it just…I thought…"

"Don't think and don't question. The only thing that I will ever be sorry about is that I had to wait twenty-six years to live my life with you."

Sam smiled and gave her mother a hug. "Now, go get dressed. Ric picked up Molly, we're dropping Kristina at Jacqui's and you and I are going to the movies and the mall."

Sam smiled and darted off to her bedroom. She stopped briefly at the top step and turned to her mother. "Thanks, Mom."


	3. The Make Over

This one is more Sam and her sister...and mother...it was a cute little something that was buzzing around in my head. I thought it would make a good part 3. As always, I hate to proofread so if you come across any mistakes...and I'm sure you will...take them in stride. Enjoy.

Part Three

Spring was finally here. It had been a long hard winter that was still trying to hold on. The days were getting warmer but the nights were still cold enough to keep the buds closed tight.

Early morning was her favorite time of the day. Alexis stood by the French doors looking through the bare trees to the lake. As she sipped from a cup of her favorite flavor of hot tea, she watch two squirrels sneak out of a little hole in a birch tree and scamper down a little path. The squirrels chased one another up and down the path and a small laugh escaped her lips as she realized how much the squirrels reminded her of her own children playing tag in the back yard. It seemed that Sam was always it and she enjoyed every minute of chasing her two little sisters and usually Spencer around the back yard.

It was almost two years since she found out that Sam was the daughter that she had given up for adoption. It was amazing to think about how close she and Sam had become. Two years ago, they couldn't stand to be in the same room together. But now, she couldn't imagine her life without her. Just of the thought was amazing to her.

"Morning Momma..." she heard from a small voice behind her. She pulled herself out of her trance to turn and look at the small 3-year-old.

"Good morning, Sunshine" Alexis put her tea cup on the table and opened her arms wide enough for Molly to jump right in to her mother's embrace. "Boy, you're up early."

"I thought that I heard, Sammi crying..."

Alexis put her eyebrows together and eyed the little girl suspiciously. She didn't remember hearing anything but Molly's room is a lot closer to Sam's bedroom. "Are you sure, sweetheart?" Molly nodded and squirmed out of Alexis' arms.

Alexis tuned the television to the children's learning network, "Molly, you stay here, I going to check on your sister."

"Okay, Momma," Molly answered as she paid more attention to Leroy's Letter Land. Today's letter was M. M for Molly.

Alexis walked toward the back of the house. She stopped when she got to Kristina's room, which was next to Sam's. Since Kristina was spending the weekend with Sonny, she stepped inside to listen for any sounds coming from Sam's room. She listened intently, and sure enough she heard the sound of faint sobs coming from her eldest daughter's bedroom.

Alexis slowly opened the door to Sam's room worried about what she was going to find on the other side. "Sam?" She said taking a step inside the room. "Samantha," she said again, as far as she could tell Sam was sound asleep and was not moving. Alexis jumped when she suddenly heard a commercial play on the television behind her. The TV was silent when she entered the room due to the station pausing for FCC identification.

Finally making her way to Sam's bedside, she shook her daughter's shoulder. "Sam, are you okay?"

Sam rolled over and let out a moan. She opened her eyes to see her mother hovering over her bed. "What time is it?" Sam asked.

"It's 7:30 in the morning." Alexis answered. "Are you okay?"

Sam pushed herself up and leaned her back against the head board. She rubbed the sleep out of her eyes, before looking up to her mother, "Yeah, I'm fine, why wouldn't I be?"

"Well, Molly got up and said that she heard you crying. And as I was walking down the hall, I thought that I heard you crying also."

Sam laughed and pointed to the television. Alexis turned to see a sappy tear jerking movie playing on the screen. "I guess that's what I get for falling asleep with the Soap Opera channel on."

Relieved, Alexis sat down on Sam bed and shook her head. "A million things went through my head. And it's a stupid Soap Opera, why do you watch that stuff?"

"Because, it's nice to know that someone's life is worse than mine," Sam shrugged; "Even if it is fictional."

Alexis rolled her eyes and smiled. "Alright, get up and get dressed," she started as she gently slapped Sam's knee. "It's just you, me and Molly today and I have a big day planned."

"Good morning, ladies" a receptionist greeted.

Holding her little sister's hand, Sam looked around the waiting area of a lavish four star spa. The marble floor shined as the sunlight beamed through the floor to ceiling windows and reflected off the crystal chandeliers. The red velvet chairs seemed to sparkle and were so inviting, especially to Molly who wiggled her hand free from her big sister.

"Good morning," Alexis replied. "I'm Alexis Davis; I have an appointment for myself and my two daughters."

The receptionist quickly looked down at the appointment book and then back up. "Yes, Ms. Davis," the receptionist rose from her chair. "Right this way, ladies." She led them into a private waiting area. More velvet chairs lined the walls, and to their right was a most generous spread of fruit, pastries, teas, and coffees. "Please help yourself; Marion will be in shortly to discuss your treatments today."

"Thank you," Alexis responded. She looked over to Sam, who was once again holding Molly's hand but taking in the ambiance of the spa. She watched as Sam close her eyes to listen to the gentle sounds of classical music. "Molly, would you like some fruit?"

Molly nodded as she let go of Sam's hand again. "Grapes and Strawberries, please," her little voice squeaked out.

Sam just shook her head as she made her way to her mother's side. "Mom, what are we doing here?"

"Whatever you want, baby. Molly is going to get her nails done today. I am going to get my nails done and massage."

Sam linked her left arm with Alexis' then reached for a Strawberry with her right. "Are you serious? I can get whatever I want?"

"Whatever you want," Alexis leaned over and planted a kiss on top of Molly's head. "It's Mommy and Me day for my little baby." Then she kissed Sam's forehead, "and my big baby."

Sam chewed on her lip while she contemplated everything that she could have done. "I have always wanted a hot stone massage," she finally said as she looked over the brochure. "Mom, there are no prices listed."

"So?"

"So, if there is one thing that I have learned, it is that 'if you have to ask, then you can't afford it.'"

"Sam, don't worry about the price. You're not paying, I am."

"But, Mom…"

Alexis put her hand up stopping the words that Sam was about to utter, "don't 'but, Mom' me. I have 26 years worth of money to spend on you so just sit back and enjoy it."

Sam did as she was told and sat back in the lush velvet it chair. Molly crawled onto Sam's lap when she noticed that Sam had laid the brochure back on the table. "Yeah, enjoy it." The toddler repeated to her big sister. When Sam opened her mouth in shock of what Molly just said and Molly took that opportunity to pop a grape into Sam's mouth. She placed her little hand under Sam's chin and pushed her mouth closed on the grape. Alexis smiled and raised her eyebrows to her daughters.

"Good morning, ladies" Marion had entered the room with clipboard in hand. "What are we doing today?"

"Well," Alexis began and pointed to her youngest daughter "Molly is going to get her nails polished."

"Okay, Andrea will take her pick out her color."

"I want a hot stone massage," Sam interjected.

"And a French manicure," Alexis added on; "Two, me and her."

"Two hot stones and two manicures?" Marion clarified. Alexis nodded.

"Mom…" Alexis looked over to Sam and winked giving her a sly smile.

"Okay then, we will take Molly to the play area, while the two of you get your massages. Then we will bring the three of you together and have your nails done."

"Perfect…" Alexis replied.

The hot stone massage was 45 minutes of heaven on earth. Alexis laughed at Sam's excitement. For the first ten minutes all that Sam could say was "ooo" and "aww". After that, she could have sworn that Sam had fallen asleep for the rest of the massage.

The three girls where then brought together for their Manicures. Molly had picked a bright pink nail polish that amazingly matched the outfit that she was wearing. The three were sitting side by side as three different technicians work simultaneously. Sam looked down at her little sister who was sitting her right. She noticed that Molly was mimicking everything that she did all the way down to the way she was sitting.

Sam let a mischievous smile crawl across her face. Sam looked at the hand that was not being worked on and spread her fingers as if she was inspecting for blemishes. Out of the corner of her eye, she looked to make sure that Molly did the same thing. When Molly mimicked her older sister, Sam curled her fingers into a fist. Molly, of course, did the same thing messing up the polish that was just applied to that hand.

"No, no, no," the technician yelled. "Keep your hand flat." Sam quickly flattened her hand and put it down knowing that Molly would follow suit. While the technician fixed the polish that Molly now had all over the palm of her hand; Sam leaned down and whispered something into Molly's ear.

"Do my toes, do my toes…" Molly sang out repeating her sister.

Just as the technician had started to paint Molly's toenails, Sam started with the fingers again. She silently walked Molly through messing up the other hand. All the while keeping Alexis engrossed in conversation. Again the technician told Molly to keep her hands flat. By the time that Alexis looked over to the girls and caught on to what Sam was doing with Molly, the technician had to redo Molly's fingers and toes, three times.

"Samantha…"

"What?" Sam started to laugh as she cocked her head to the side and looked at her mother.

"Stop it…Molly keep your hands flat. Like Mommy."

Molly looked at Alexis' hands and laid hers flat just the same. "Good job, Molly…and stop paying attention to your sister."

Sam was still chuckling. "That is enough out of you, troublemaker," she said as she elbowed Sam in the side.

"I had to do something. She was going to be done 20 minutes before us. Do you want to chase her around this place with wet nails?"

"Ahh, Mom. I've got a great idea?" Sam desperately needed to change the subject before she got into anymore trouble. "After this, why don't we go Wyndym's? We'll go to the makeup counter and let them put make up on Molly's face. I bet she would love that. What do you say, Molly Girl?"

"Yeah, Momma, please? I want to get a make over."

"I don't know, I thought that we could go to the movies after this." Alexis was hesitant, to say the least, about letting anyone put make up on 3-year-old girl.

"Make up, then the movies…" Molly tried to finagle.

"Come on, Mom. A little bit of blush and a little lipstick. What could it hurt?"

"Oh, alright…I know that you have let Kristina get make up at Wyndym's; why not Molly?"

Sam looked up and away from her mother trying to hide the hint of fear and shock. "You know about that?" Sam asked slowly turning her head to look at Alexis. She was biting her lip with a little hint of fear still showing on her face.

"Yes, Samantha. I know about that." Alexis emphasized with a definite nod.

Sam let out a sigh. "Okay, so what's the damage?" She asked.

"Babysitting duty for the next three weekends;" Alexis replied.

"Three weekends!...one weekend." Sam bargained.

"Two weekends."

"One weekend, it was only one kid." Sam argued.

"Two weekends, it was one kid but two offenses."

Again, she looked at her mother with complete shock. "Geez, does Kristina tell you everything? Fine two weekends, but Lucky has to be allowed to come over and help me."

"Woo…you drive a hard bargain. Alright, I'll allow Lucky, but he's not allowed in your bedroom. Got it?"

Sam smiled, "I got it." It didn't matter much to Sam. She enjoyed spending time with her sisters. It gave her more opportunity to teach them to be a little more ornery.

The rest of the day went off without a hitch. Molly enjoyed her make over at Wyndym's. The cosmetologist applied a little blush and let Molly pick out the color lipstick that she wanted. Of course she picked the brightest red that she could find. Afterwards the wondered around the children's wear department and Molly found the most beautiful blue dress that she just had to have. It didn't take much for Sam to talk Alexis into paying out the 50. She just added another weekend of babysitting.

Later that evening they curled up on the couch and watched Snow White. It just so happened that Snow White was Molly and Sam's favorite princess. Alexis sat in the middle with Sam on her right and Molly on her left. Molly was exhausted and laid her little head on Alexis' lap.

"She had a busy day…"Alexis comment.

Once again Sam had linked her arm with Alexis and rested her head on her mother's shoulder. "Thanks, Momma." She whispered. "I really liked Mommy and me day."

Alexis smiled and turned her head just enough to give Sam a quick kiss. "You're welcome baby…you're welcome."


	4. Mother's Day

"Oooo, these ones are pretty…" Kristina pointed to a large basket of Begonias as she walked through the green house behind her sisters

I've been sitting on this one for a little while now, just waiting for this week to put it up. Happy Mothers Day to all you Mother's, Soon to Be Mothers, and everyone else. Enjoy. Do I need to put my disclaimer?

Part 4

"Oooo, these ones are pretty…" Kristina pointed to a large basket of Begonias as she walked through the green house behind her sisters. Sam turned around briefly to look at the flowers that Kristina now smelled.

"Those are pretty, but let's keep looking, we have a lot to look at and you might find something that you like better." She was babysitting again and Sam took the opportunity to take her sisters flower shopping. Alexis had been working a lot of hours since Michael's shooting and didn't have time to do the annual spring planting. She thought it would be a nice surprise for her mother to come home and see all the flowers planted in the front yard and around the house.

Molly was just a couple of steps ahead of Sam. She was eyeing a hanging basket filled with purple petunias. Molly had reached down to one of the flowers and pulled it up to her nose to smell the sweet fragrance. Although Sam was watching her out of the corner of her eye, Molly got Sam's full attention when she let out an ear piercing scream.

"Molly, what happened?" Sam questioned the little girl hoping that she didn't get stung by a bee that may have been deep inside the flower.

Molly was now crying hysterical tears, sucking in enough air to squeal "it tried to eat me." Sam pulled her little sister into a hug trying to assure her that she only put her nose inside the flower and sucked the flower to her nose. The flower was not trying to eat the little girl.

"Okay…" Molly sniffed, "But I don't like that flower anymore."

"Oh, it's okay, sweetie. Come on, let's go outside and look at the flowers out there." Sam picked up Molly and rubbed her back trying to soothe the little girl. Molly put her head down on Sam's shoulder and went limp allowing her big sister to carry her outside. "Come on, Kristina, let's go outside and look." Sam hollered to the other little girl who picked up a basket of pink begonias.

"You really like those ones?" Sam asked smiling down at Kristina. She nodded and placed the flowers red wagon that was supplied by the green house for the customer's floral selections.

Once outside, Sam put Molly down to walk on her own. She immediately spotted a table full of multicolored Snapdragons. Kristina went after the pansies.

"Oh, those are my favorite, Molly." Molly smiled as she tried to pick up a whole flat of the flowers.

Sam immediately ran to help her, "Do you know why these are my favorite?" Molly shook her head.

"Because if you squeeze them right here," Sam demonstrated by holding a flower on each side between her thumb and index finger and squeezed gently, "they open their mouth." Molly let out a giggle when she saw the flower pop open.

"Can I try?" Molly asked as she reached up to squeeze a flower.

"Sure…here let me help," Sam picked Molly up and guided her little fingers to the side of a flower.

"I did it," Molly smiled up to her big sister when the flower popped open to Molly's touch.

"Sam, can we get some of these?" Kristina hollered across the tables. "I think they are real pretty."

"If you like them, sure…pick up a whole flat." Kristina turned back to the blue, yellow, and white pansies and screwed up her face. She looked at the flowers a minute befuddled.

"What's a flat?" She finally turned and asked.

Sam smiled and pulled the wagon over toward Kristina, "I'm sorry, honey…a flat is one of these long plastic trays that all the flowers in.

"Oh," Kristina replied as she pulled a flat of the pansies off of the table and placed them in the wagon.

"Hmm," Sam sighed.

"What's wrong?" Kristina saw the look on Sam's face.

"I don't think that our wagon is big enough. Do you think that you can pull one too?" Sam asked Kristina.

"Sure, I'll go get another one." Kristina ran off in the directions of the wagons and soon came back pulling two wagons behind her. "Molly needs one too."

An hour later, each girl was pulling a red radio flyer wagon full of flowers through the green house. Kristina's was full of pansies and begonias. Molly and fallen in love with the Snapdragons and had a plant of every color. Sam topped the selection off with a couple of flats of petunias, red, white, and blue (well purple, actually) to plant around the flag pole.

"Sammi, no…" Molly screamed from behind.

Sam stopped and quickly turned around to see a terrified look on Molly's face. "Molly, what's wrong?"

"You can't go that way, 'member?"

"What?!" Sam smiled when she remember the hanging basket that Molly found when they first arrived. "I'm sorry, Mol, I forgot. We'll go the other way." Sam turned the girls around and went the long way around the greenhouse to get to the counter.

The three girls spent the rest of the afternoon planting all of the flowers that they had just purchased. All of the petunias went around the flag pole. The deck was lined with pansies. Sam and Kristina were careful to plant them in a place that would not be direct sunlight. Along the deck they would get the morning sunshine and the afternoon shade; perfect for the delicate flower.

Just before they had left the greenhouse, Sam had called Lucky and asked him to bring the truck to the lake house full of woodchips and mulch. While the girls planted the flowers, Lucky pile the mulch at the base of each tree making sure that there was enough mulch to make a perfect rounded slope flower bed. Molly insisted that they plant the Snapdragons at the base of the trees.

Once the flowers were all planted the group pulled the Kristina's wagon down to the lakeshore to the find the perfect smooth stones to add as decorations among the mulch and flowers.

"So what's with all of the gardening, today?" Lucky asked as she sat down on the shore next to Sam. She was sitting there watching the two younger girls pick up stones and toss them into the wagon.

She shrugged her shoulders. "It was a beautiful day, and I thought it would be a great outdoor activity for the girls. I always loved to plant flowers when I was their age. Danny and I would have flowers planted everywhere."

Lucky's smile faded when he saw the sadness that was welling up in her eyes. "Sounds like you and Danny had fun."

"Yeah, but my mother…no correction, my adoptive mother never appreciated our efforts. 'I don't know why you two wasted your time' she would say. 'You're father's just going to cut them down with the lawnmower.'" Sam hung her head and kicked a couple of stones before looking back up to her sisters.

"Wow...Sam look at this one!" Kristina called as she tried to pick up a rock as big as her.

"Yeah…do you need help with that?" Kristina let the rock drop from her little hands when she saw Lucky jump up to help her. He picked the rock and tossed it into the wagon. "I think we take this load back to the front yard," he said as picked up the handle to the wagon.

The girls quietly followed. Kristina was anxious to unload the rocks from the wagon but Molly seemed to be more interested in her pockets. Lucky helped Kristina decided where to put all of the rocks and stones but Sam stood back and watched Molly. First, Molly climbed underneath of the stairs leading up to the deck. She sat in the dirt and arranged the contents of her pockets every once in a while pushing something into the chest pocket of her overalls. Then she crawled out of the small space, pushed herself off the ground and toddled to the side of the house where the garden hose was neatly hanging.

Finally, she pulled the hose along with her as she moved toward the tree that Lucky and Kristina were working under. She pulled one acorn out of her overalls pocket and placed it onto the ground. She steadily aimed the hose nozzle at the acorn and pulled the handle.

The little girl was not expecting the pressure from the water to be as strong as it was and it pushed her backwards onto her little behind. She was determined not to let go of the hose as she tried to get up but she ended up spraying down Lucky and Kristina.

"Molly, quit spraying me," Kristina yelled. She tried to get out of the stream of water but it seemed that no matter which direction she ran the water inadvertently followed her. "Sam…help."

Sam stopped laughing long enough to run to the side of the house and turn off the water. But everything was soaked including Lucky. "I hope you have some extra clothes in the truck," she tried to hold back a laugh. "Because all I have to give you is one of my mom's dresses."

Lucky eyed Sam then turned to Kristina. "Well, Krissy, I see something seriously wrong here." Kristina followed his gaze to the hose and she got the hint. Quickly she went for the hose and Lucky ran to the valve on the side of the house.

"Don't you dare…" Sam threatened pointing to Lucky.

"I don't know, what do you think, Kristina?"

"Kristina, no...I didn't do it. Come on, you love your sister, don't you?" Sam pleaded with the seven year old.

Lucky stood behind Sam shaking his head. He turned the valve as soon as Sam turned her attention to Kristina. Kristina pulled the nozzle and began to hose down her big sister. Molly started to giggle, she ran toward Sam trying to push her out of the way and getting soaked also. The wet grass quickly turned to mud with all of the extra water. Sam slipped taking Molly down with her. Lucky turned off the water laughing at the Sam and Molly now covered with mud.

"Oh, you are DEAD Spencer…But first YOU have to clean up Kristina before my mother gets home." Sam picked up muddy Molly and carried her into the house, locking the door behind her.

Kristina chewed on her lip then turned to Lucky. "Got any clothes for me at your house…" Lucky shook his head. "Cause she just locked us out."

Three hours later, Lucky and Kristina returned back to the Lakehouse. Sam had unlocked the door in anticipation of their arrival. Lucky ended up taking Kristina to the department store soaked and muddy. He bought her a new outfit, socks, shoes and underwear before taking her back to his place for a bath.

"Sam, we're back…" Kristina yelled as she entered the house.

"Shhh…" Sam put her finger up to her lips. She had just gotten Molly to sleep after a warm bath. "Well you look a lot cleaner. Where do you get those clothes?"

"Lucky had to take me shopping…"

"Hmmph…well good for him." She gave Lucky a wicked Smile. "Alright munchkin, we have a busy day tomorrow, time for bed."

"Is mommy home yet?"

"Nope, she called a little while ago; she's going to be another couple of hours so she told me to put you and Molly girl to bed." Kristina accepted Sam's answer and ran to her room to get ready for bed.

"Well Detective, I will see you later. I have stories to read." Lucky pulled Sam close to him and leaned in for kiss. As they kissed, Sam slowly pushed him toward the door. "Goodbye, detective…" Lucky smiled and left without a word.

The next morning, Sam had set her alarm to get her up early. She padded to her mother's room quietly peaking in to make sure that her mother had, in fact, made it home. Next she went to Kristina and Molly's respective rooms.

"Get up, sleepy head." She said gently shaking Kristina. Kristina rolled over and opened one eye.

"Where are we going?"

"To the kitchen, remember?"

"Oh, yeah..." Kristina jumped out of bed full of excitement.

The three girls hurried to the kitchen. Sam already had everything laid out. She made three stations last night after she put the girls to bed. The pancake station, the toast, station, and the Jelly station; together they whipped up the pancake batter. Sam put in all of the ingredients while Molly and Kristina took turns stirring.

She moved two chairs to the counter so that the younger girls could reach their station. Kristina was in charge of toast and Molly was in charge of putting Jelly on everything, while Sam made the pancakes. They put together a big stack of pancakes covered in maple syrup. Kristina pulled two pieces of toast from the toaster and handed them to Molly. Molly plopped two great big globs of jelly on to each piece then put them together. Kristina poured the orange juice and Sam put everything on the tray.

Finally, Sam handed each girl a present and put one more under the plate on the tray.

"Okay, ready girls."

"Yep," they both nodded in unison.

"Okay, let's go. But be quiet." The two little ones tried but they giggle all the way down the hall. When they reached the door Kristina turned the knob and Molly pushed it open. Just as they rehearsed, they all step about 4 steps into the room before they all yelled, "HAPPY MOTHER'S DAY."

Alexis sat up with a jerk, confused to what was going on. She didn't have time to comprehend the situation because Molly and Kristina were on a full charge headed for her bed. Sam stood back and let the little girls smoother their mother in kisses. "Okay, now girls," she finally said. "Let me give this tray to Mom before I drop it." Alexis sat up to accept the tray.

"Oh, my, this looks delicious; did you three do this for me?"

"Yep," Molly answered. "Sammi made the cakes, Krissy made the toast, and I smeared on the Jelly."

"Well, you all did a fantastic job. And what a surprise…"

"Oh we're not done yet." Sam said as she sat on the bed next to her little sisters. "Eat up."

As Alexis ate her breakfast, she opened each gift one at a time. Youngest to oldest she announced. Molly's present was a vase that had foam flowers in the shape of her little hands, with green pipe cleaners for stems. She had made it at daycare. She had brought it home on one of the days that Sam picked her up so Sam was able to tuck it away before Alexis saw it.

Kristina's gift was a fired clay mold of her hands that she made in Art class at school. Below the imprint of the hands it read 'Happy Mother's Day 2008'. Kristina had glazed it in her favorite colors of Blue and Pink.

Finally, she opened Sam's present. One day, Sam had snuck her little sisters to a professional photographer who specialized in outdoor scenes. Each girl was dressed the same, a white tank top with a white unbuttoned blouse over top, blue jeans, and bare feet. All under a large tree; in the bright green grass, Sam sat in the middle and Kristina was sitting on her left leaning into her shoulder. Molly was standing on her right leaning into Sam's other shoulder. Sam had one arm around Kristina's shoulders and the other arm around Molly's waste. The two little ones each held a single red rose. They each wore their biggest and best smiles. The picture was so bright, beautiful, and full of color.

"I can't believe you did this…" Alexis let a single tear roll down her cheek. "This is absolutely gorgeous." She moved the food from over her lap and pulled the three girls in for a long hug. She kissed each on forehead. "Oh my god, I can't believe how blessed I am to have you three. I love you all so much."

"We're not done, Mommy…"Kristina said pulling away from the hug and grabbing her mother's hand. "Come on."

"Okay, Okay…" Alexis wiped the tears from her cheeks and followed the three girls to the living room.

"Okay, Mom, close your eyes and hold Sam's hand." Kristina had this surprise all planned out. Alexis did as she was told and Sam led her through the door onto the deck.

"Okay, open them Mommy…"

Alexis quickly opened her eyes. She smiled and put her hands up to her face. "Oh, girls. You planted all of my favorite flowers. When did you do this? The landscaping is perfect."

"We did it yesterday, with Lucky's help of course." Alexis skipped down the steps and into the yard to get a better look. She looked at the pansies and begonias perfectly placed.

"Oh it is perfect, girls" She said as she moved toward the snapdragons.

Suddenly, Sam called out to her "Mom, no, the …"

But it was too late. Alexis' foot slipped in the remaining mud that was remoistened in the morning dew. Sam's eyes widened as she watched her mother fall to the ground. She quickly rounded the girls and moved them back into the house, but her mother's voice still rang out loud and clear, "SAMANTHA!!"


End file.
